1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic equipment and control method thereof, and more particularly, to the electronic equipment which can be operated easily and the method for controlling it.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional audio equipment in which a disc player unit, a tuner unit, and a tape recorder unit are unified, various functions are added to make it convenient to use.
That is, the disc player unit can select reproduction mode, such as program reproduction that performances specified previously by user are reproduced sequentially, repeat reproduction that a desired performance is reproduced repeatedly, and random reproduction. The tape recorder unit can select dubbing or timer recording in cooperation with the tuner unit.
In addition, the amplifier unit switches the operation of a built-in digital signal processor when processing audio signal from the disc player unit, the tape recorder unit, and the tuner unit to output reproduced sounds, thereby various sound fields can be generated and the tone quality can be adjusted freely.
Therefore, the users what are called audiophiles can be satisfied with this kind of audio equipments.
However, if various functions are added to audio equipment, it is impossible to avoid increasing operation buttons like a switch, thereby inexperienced users have difficulty operating such equipment.
More specifically, inexperienced users may not be able to operate such equipment at all.
One solution to this problem is to remove the plural functions to reduce operation buttons in order that inexperienced users can operate easily.
However, if several functions are removed, there is a problem that audiophiles cannot be satisfied because such audio equipments do not have the function they desire.
If these contrary problems are solved, inexperienced users and audiophiles can share such audio equipment, whereby the usability of such equipment is substantially improved.